West Surrey Racing, 1983 Ayrton Senna
|manufacturer = Ayrton Senna |year = 1983 |drivetrain = |engine = Toyota 2T-G |displacement = 2000 cc |torque = |power = 165 BHP |speed = |distance = |topspeed = |0-60 = |gt6type = |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower |pp = 551 PP }} The West Surrey Racing, 1983 Ayrton Senna is the vehicle used by Ayrton Senna during the 1983 British Formula 3 season. It appears in Gran Turismo 6, where it was added as part of Update 1.08. In-game description "Ayrton Senna's British F3 Champion Machine." Ayrton Senna who showed incredible prowess in the 1982 European Formula Ford 2000 series by winning 22 of 28 races, stepped up to the British Formula 3 Championships in the following year of 1983. The team he joined based just outside of London was a relatively new team called West Surrey Racing, established in 1981 by Dick Bennetts. In the 1983 season, the focus of attention in the British F3 was the battle between the British driver Martin Brundle (Eddie Jordan Racing) and Ayrton Senna. In the first half of the season, Senna dominated with 9 consecutive wins, but after a crash in round 10 at Silverstone, he loses his pace. One race before the final, Brundle was now leading the point rankings, and the deciding race of the series champion was carried over to the final race at Thruxton. However, Senna managed to regain his focus in this important race, and achieved a complete victory by finishing over 5 seconds ahead of 2nd place. Having won 12 races out of 20, Senna successfully became the British F3 Champion this year. However, there was one additional goal in this year's F3. The Macao F3 in China had become a stage that would decide the F3 World Champion, with champion drivers from various countries all participating in the race. Senna came on strong in this race as well, and though it was his first time on an urban track he won the race with a definitive lead, making him the first F3 World Champion. Meanwhile from the fall of the same year, Senna had been driving F1 cars of various teams, and on December 9, 1983, he signed with the Toleman F1 Team. Alone and far removed from his homeland Brazil, the young man who fought long and hard had finally reached the pinnacle of formula racing. Acquisition GT6 There are two ways to acquire this car: *Buying it at the Ayrton Senna dealership for 1,000,000 Credits. *Winning it by getting the silver prize in the Challenge 2 of the special event "Ayrton Senna Tribute". The car has a detailed interior. Trivia *A string in update 1.07 mentions Ayrton Senna Ralt RT3 #1 '83, which refers the car by the chassis instead of the team; this was probably changed due to licensing issues.Post by Whistle Snap on GTPlanet **The internal name for this car is "ralt_rt3_83", referring the unused name. Notes Category:GT6 Cars Category:Ayrton Senna Cars Category:1980s race cars Category:Naturally Aspirated Cars Category:Open Cockpit Cars Category:Cars without headlights Category:Formula Cars Category:GT6 DLC Cars